


This is What Happened at Abercrombie & Fitch

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty story of Jared and Jensen in the A & F dressing room. There's rimming.</p><p>This is by a prompt by joyofreading who asked for J2 in a dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Happened at Abercrombie & Fitch

Jensen was trying on the khaki pants in the dressing room when the door opened and nearly slammed into his back. “What—“

“Shhh…” Jared said, putting his hand over Jensen’s mouth. Jensen made some interrogative noises and tried to pull Jared’s hand away, but Jared pushed him further into the dressing room and closed the door behind them.

“Don’t talk, Jensen. Don’t make a sound.”

“Hmm?”

“That counts as a sound,” Jared whispered, snickering softly. “I’m going to take my hand away and you are not going to talk or make another sound. If you understand, nod once.”

Jensen knew his eyes were wide, surprise being the most obvious expression on his face. He swallowed and then nodded, his eyes conveying uncertainty and a little bit of annoyance.

Jared grinned as he slid his hand away slowly, moving over Jensen’s neck and down to his tee-shirt covered chest. Before Jensen could ask, Jared turned him around and pushed him towards the mirror.

Jared reached around and unbuttoned the khakis and slid long fingers over his semi-hard cock, pulling down the zipper. Jensen inhaled sharply, his palms starting to sweat, and he looked over his shoulder to see Jared moving down to his knees behind him, pulling the khakis down.

Jensen opened his mouth, but Jared gave him a sharp look, shaking his head. Jensen sighed, not all that comfortable about being in such a public place with only God knowing what Jared was up to. He turned around and stared at his own expression of surprise, his cheeks heating up to a rosy red, as he felt Jared reach up for the waistband of his boxers and gently pull them down to fall at his ankles.

Oh God…he wouldn’t! Jensen stifled a groan. Oh God, he would!

Jensen closed his eyes, smacking his forehead against the mirror as he felt Jared’s warm hands caressing his ass, pulling them apart to run his wet tongue down the crease, circling his hole. Jensen swallowed down his moan hard, locking his knees and bracing his forearms against the wall on either side of the long mirror.

Jesus…in the Abercrombie & Fitch dressing room – so public – oh Jesus, that felt good. So fucking good. Good, good, good. He wanted to scream just how good it was to feel Jared licking him over and over, using the tip of his tongue to tickle his opening. Jensen leaned forward, trying to press his hips back against Jared’s face, needing more of that tongue inside of him.

Jared’s hands moved to his hips, keeping him still. He blew cool air into the hole and Jensen shivered, knees almost buckling. He would’ve fallen if Jared hadn’t held him up.

Oh God…oh God…oh God, more, more, please, more, more, God, Jared, do it, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes. Please. Jesus. Fucking tease!

Jared seemed to know what was going through Jensen’s mind. He let out a soft breath of a chuckle and then leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Jensen again. He trembled when Jared rubbed his chin against the band of sensitive skin, his afternoon scruff tickling and teasing.

Jensen dropped one arm and reached behind him to run his fingers through Jared’s hair, grabbing a handful of hair, trying to urge him on. God, fuck me with your tongue, Jay. Do it. Please. Use your tongue, use your fingers. Fucking do it!

Jared hummed, pressing his tongue on his opening and pushing in firmly. Jensen muffled his groan against his arm, hand curling tight into Jared’s hair. He was too lost now, his body wanting nothing more than to be tongue fucked until he came.

Jensen arched his back when he felt Jared’s tongue twist and wriggle inside of him, lighting him up with pleasure. His mouth opened in a silent scream, head thrown back. Jared pulled his hand out of his hair and moved it towards his hard cock, leaking and wet. Jensen jerked himself off quickly, circling his hips against Jared’s face, opening himself more for Jared’s tongue.

They were both panting quietly. Jensen was so close, his hand stripping his cock faster and faster. He unlocked his knees, trying to find a better stance, and nearly fell when he felt a long, wet finger move inside of him, wriggling in beside Jared’s tongue.

Oh God…yes, yes, yes, yes…just…right there! Oh shit, right there, yeah, yeah…

Jared pulled his tongue out, leaving wet kisses on his ass, mouth sucking on the flesh while his finger rubbed firmly side to side on his prostate. Jensen bit into his arm, eyes squeezed shut, as he came into his hand, leaving thick streaks against the mirror, dropping on the neural colored carpet beneath him. Jared bit his ass and Jensen nearly let out a scream. He hissed as Jared continued to press his prostate. Too much, too much! Jared loved to make it intense for him, didn’t stop until Jensen had to beg for him to stop.

“Can’t…” he whispered, hoarsely.

Jensen’s hand was wet and he felt like he finished a marathon. He winced when Jared gently moved his finger out of him. Jensen panted softly, still hunched over against the mirror. Jared moved to his feet and wrapped long arms around him, leaving kisses on Jensen’s sweaty neck.

“Get dressed. I’m going to find a restroom and clean up. Meet me at Baskin Robbins? I could totally go for a banana split.”

Jensen snorted, opening his eyes to look at Jared in the mirror. He nodded, smiling at him.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared said, unlocking the door. “Your ass looked great in those khakis. I think you better buy them.”


End file.
